


Coddling and Teaching

by Merfilly



Series: Walk a Different Road [16]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of the care of the hatchlings and their handlers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coddling and Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after RotF, but precludes DotM (so far). For a reminder, Megatron gave up the Hatchlings to the Autobots to remove their drain on his resources and to handicap the Autobots. On learning this, Starscream declared himself neutral and went to watch over his brood.

Mikaela Banes was certain that she could have had a more normal life. She was equally certain she did not want that more normal life, as she helped ease the exo-armor piece off the wounded hatchling so she could access the interior wiring under the close scrutiny of two sets of optics.

"Shh, Sparky," she crooned when her patient made a low growling sound because it hurt and because Starscream had leaned in too close.

"You coddle him," the Seeker snapped, but he did lean out some, to let the human have better access. Her hands were still better suited, despite the fact Sparky and his broodmates now massed three times the human's size.

"I know. It makes up for your ideas of training," Mikaela ground out at her 'partner' in the attempt to raise the last known clutch of hatchlings ever produced from a Prime. Even if the Fallen had been corrupted by his lust for power, his code had still contained the blueprints for every type of mech in existence at the time of his own creation, and these hatchlings were the one legacy of his worth preserving.

"This was not my fault!" Starscream screeched, prompting Sparky to hiss and agitate at him.

"Both of you shut up so Mikaela can work!" Ratchet snapped at the Seeker and hatchling both. There were noises of disagreement from them, so alike that it reminded all of them just who had helped the Fallen create this group.

Mikaela finally got to where the tiny sliver of debris had wedged and started extricating it, wishing yet again she could summon the kind of strength her Autobot family had. Even with the textured gloves, it was hard to hold the sliver, and she was finding leverage tricky to gain. "Sparky, I'm going to need to disconnect the system it's embedded in, so I can actually get it out for Ratchet to pull this out," she finally told her young ward.

Sparky's fearful thrum had Mikaela lean in, her sweaty forehead pressed to the hatchling's helm. Sparky's optics dimmed, and he finally deigned to answer. "Safe with you. Do."

Starscream flicked an agitated surge of energy at that brazen show of affection, but it didn't disturb Mikaela. "Ratch, set the external hydraulic pump on the left so I can connect the tubes. I don't want any part of this joint losing lubrication while I have the servo out." As she told the medic what to do, her voice stayed steady; she was very much a competent medic for the smaller part of Bastion's population. "Starscream, I want you to hardwire in, monitor for me."

"Why me?" Starscream asked, more curious than nasty in his tone.

"Because we're both pretty certain Sparky's full on Seeker-coded, even if he hasn't opted for true wings yet. You'd know the baseline better than Ratchet."

Ratchet contained his smile at his student's ability, setting up the hydraulic pump as requested. The procedure would take Mikaela a little while to perform, but Ratchet was convinced Sparky was in the best hands.

`~`~`~`~`

Sparky was in full recharge, everything back where it belonged, and his broodmates piled in around him on the 'nest' floor. Mikaela was holding a hot mug of cocoa in her hands, watching the pile, not ready to go to her quarters yet.

"Why do you coddle them?"

Starscream's voice wasn't unexpected; the Seeker had been insistent on coming to rest with the brood, 'in case that squishy had messed up', despite the fact he did not need recharge.

Mikaela looked at the giant mech, his wings tucked in closer than normal, and shook her head. "Why shouldn't I?"

"The war."

That made her get up and pad over to where the Seeker was perched on his own berth, climbing up on one end. He did not protest; they'd worked out a general set of ground-rules for handling each other and their responsibility. "Your people are ancient, and they live on lifespans I can't begin to even comprehend," Mikaela began. "Seems stupid to rush them into becoming full grown mechs when they have nothing but eternal conflict ahead."

"But the war will come for them. Megatron is out there with Soundwave. Optimus Prime will not capitulate. The war will not end until one leader or the other is destroyed and the officers beneath them crushed!" Starscream informed her, sure of his reasoning.

"I think you're wrong. Optimus is afraid of your species' survival chances as it is. He is looking for a way to make your side see that further war is going to destroy everything."

Starscream looked at her intently. "You do realize he has one of the highest direct kill ratios of his entire side?" Starscream asked in a very sly, mocking tone.

Mikaela nodded. "You also realize he is most at risk to the unfinished bond with his Protector during battle? Where do you think a Prime learned to kill so easily?"

"You've been studying our history," Starscream said approvingly. "Are you willing to be taught more than one side?"

"Seems to me the Hatchlings should be taught both perspectives, and I need to understand them too."

Starscream made a low noise of consideration in his vocalizer, optics brightening. "This will be interesting, teaching one of Prime's own consorts all the ways Cybertron failed those who lived upon her."

"The flipside, Starscream, is you have to listen to just what Prime's people see as its flaws and plans to try and fix it," Mikaela said evenly.

The Seeker narrowed his optics and leaned down toward her, searching her face for duplicity. Mikaela did not flinch, not even from the ghostly sensation of Starscream's fields playing over her skin. "I refuse to let Jazz be the teacher."

"It won't be," Mikaela promised. "Optimus said there is an inbound Autobot that will be a perfect teacher."

"Oh?" Starscream inquired, settling back into his own space.

"Some mech called Kup." Mikaela shrugged. "Apparently he's older than any other mech Optimus knows personally."

Starscream groaned and shook his helm. "I take it back. I'd rather have Jazz!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Helping the Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522970) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)
  * [Taking Flight (In More Ways Than One)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543522) by [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe)




End file.
